The new cultivar, Aeonium ‘Caribbean Rose’, was found by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, as the result of a crossing made February 2011 as part of a planned breeding program. The seed parent variety is the unpatented proprietary variety referred to as Aeonium hybrid ‘Menthe 11. The pollen parent is the unpatented variety Aeonium hybrid ‘LP II’. Aeonium ‘Caribbean Rose’ was selected by the inventor, Renee O Connell, in September of 2012 from a group of seedlings resulting from the 2011 crossing, at a commercial greenhouse in Vista. Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Caribbean Rose’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative off-sets in October of 2013. ‘Caribbean Rose’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.